


Pequeno Allistair

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Elementary [11]
Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, amizade, familia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Após se casarem, Sherlock e Joan vivem a felicidade de conhecer seu filho, o qual chamam de Allistair.*Homenagem a nossa querida Lucy Liu e seu bebê recém-nascido.* (Leiam as notas iniciais - importante)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Joan Watson (Elementary)
Series: Elementary [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919581
Kudos: 1





	Pequeno Allistair

**Author's Note:**

> Nota publicada quando escrevi essa história em 2015:
> 
> Essa one-shot vinha sendo guardada e finalmente a terminei. Ela se passa entre os eventos da minha outra one de Elementary, chamada "Baby".Decidi finalmente postá-la em homenagem à nossa querida Lucy Liu, que ontem publicou duas fotos com seu filho recém-nascido, surpreendendo a todos nós. Fiquei muito feliz. Meus parabéns e felicidades à nova mamãe ao seu lindo bebê! ♥
> 
> Deixo bem claro que essa one trata apenas sobre os personagens Joan Watson e Sherlock Holmes. Não tenho qualquer intenção de fazer qualquer menção à Lucy Liu ou Jonny Miller. O mesmo se aplica à Ophelia Lovibond (Kitty. Amo você, Kitty!! Volta pra Elementary!! Ç_Ç - Fan moment desesperado de saudade. xD). Amo esses três atores, bem como sou apaixonada por seus personagens. Mas essa é apenas mais uma das minhas one-shots JoanLock e desejo simplesmente homenagear nossa querida Lucy e seu bebê.
> 
> Acrescentarei uma das duas fotos ao final do capítulo como parte de minha homenagem.
> 
> Elementary e seus personagens não me pertencem. Pertencem a Robert Doherty e a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> *Essa história também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

Joan chorou quando seu bebê foi colocado em seus braços. Ele também chorava, parecia ter pulmões incríveis. Sherlock tinha os olhos marejados e sorria, como Joan nunca o vira sorrir antes. A chinesa enrolou melhor o pequeno no lençol que o envolvia e o abraçou, beijando sua testa. Ele era lindo. O detetive ao seu lado estendeu a mão para acariciar a cabeça do filho, que em alguns segundos começou a acalmar-se com os carinhos e parou de chorar, apenas murmurando de vez em quando. Sua pele ainda um tanto avermelhada, não era possível saber a cor, mas podiam perceber que ele tinha sardas como sua mãe e cabelo castanho como seu pai.

– Eu nunca estive mais feliz na minha vida, Sherlock – falou com a voz embargada.

– Eu também, Joan... Me sinto de uma forma que jamais imaginei – respondeu ao beijá-la.

– Ele parece muito com você... Vamos, pequeno Allistair. Abra os olhos pra nós, querido – ela dizia baixinho para o bebê enquanto acariciava seu cabelo.

O menino parecia ter dormido, mas poucos instantes depois se mexeu de novo e finalmente reagiu aos afagos de Joan e abriu os olhinhos puxados.

– São azuis, Sherlock – ela sorriu – Como você.

– Mas eu vejo o seu olhar aí.

Os dois beijaram-se novamente, mas foi breve, não conseguiam tirar os olhos da pequena vida que tinham em seus braços, nem o sorriso dos rostos. Aos poucos podiam notar que o menino tinha o mesmo tom de pele de Joan e cabelo castanho escuro, um pouco avermelhado, como Sherlock.

– Kitty vai adorar ele – a oriental comentou.

– Se bem a conheço ela já deve estar impaciente lá fora.

– Claro que deve. Ela tem um temperamento parecidíssimo com o seu.

Os dois riram baixinho e derreteram-se ao olhar o bebê novamente e vê-lo sorrir para eles.

******

Kitty ficara radiante ao conhecer Allistair. Já havia falado mil vezes o quanto o menino era lindo e deixado mais do que evidente o quanto o amava, cuidava dele como se fosse seu irmão de verdade. Nesse exato momento a garota observava Sherlock com extrema diversão e alegria. O consultor tinha o filho nos braços. Caminhava com ele pela sala, falava com ele, fazia-o rir com caras estranhas, o abraçava, e sorria.

– Você quer segurá-lo? – Sherlock perguntou à ruiva diante de seu olhar.

– Ele vai ficar zangado de passar tanto de um colo pra o outro.

– Ele não tem culpa de ter nascido tão encantador - respondeu, provocando risadas em Kitty e Joan, e entregou Allistar para a garota, que divertiu-se brincando com ele.

– Kitty... Algum problema com nossos cadeados? – Sherlock perguntou ao perceber que ela fitava os cadeados na mesa enquanto ninava Allistair em seus braços.

Ela riu e respondeu.

– É que imaginei ele arrombando todos eles daqui uns anos.

Joan riu. Estava sentada no sofá ao lado de Kitty e do filho. Tinham voltado para casa algumas horas atrás.

– Espero sinceramente que ele faça menos bagunça do que Sherlock.

– Eu não esperaria tanto por isso – Kitty lhe disse – Eu sinto que ele tem os mesmos dons de vocês. E é possível que seja teimoso, bagunceiro, gentil, e genial.

Sherlock trouxe uma bandeja com chá e a deixou sobre uma pequena mesa que colocara ali. Sentou-se ao lado da esposa e a envolveu pelos ombros, beijando o topo de sua cabeça e a abraçando enquanto observava Kitty e o bebê com uma satisfação imensa e várias outras sensações que sequer sabia descrever.

– Eu sou melhor com vocês – ele disse quase num sussurro, vendo as duas mulheres o olharem com um enorme sorriso.

Até mesmo o pequeno Allistair pareceu se contagiar e soltou uma exclamação de alegria enquanto brincava com Kitty. Ela o devolveu a sua mãe, que o embalou com grande devoção e acariciou seu rostinho.

– Mamãe ama muito você. Todos nós, Allistair – Joan disse com o sorriso mais lindo que já foi visto em seu rosto.

**Author's Note:**

> Parabéns e muitas felicidades, Lucy e pequeno Rockwell! ♥ :3


End file.
